


sparks

by sambumblebee



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Omens Fic Week, M/M, world's shortest fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambumblebee/pseuds/sambumblebee
Summary: for the #goodomensficweek! totally didn't forget about this.... the next ones might be longer, and they might not!





	sparks

Sometimes, things did not go the way Aziraphale expected them to.

The Great Plan, for instance, seemed to enjoy changing every now and then, or the angels would decide that violence was acceptable when it worked in their favor. Today, things went awry in a way he could not have dreamed was possible.

He had taken Crowley’s hand in his own. He had not dared to before now, but this was a nearly empty bus on the way to London after the world should have ended. What else could possibly go wrong?

This should have been simple. Heart racing, maybe, but simple – two hands intertwined, that’s all.

But instead, here’s what happened:

When Aziraphale held Crowley’s hand, sparks flew. He had seen this happen before, of course, with strangers on the street, two humans on a date, old married couples in a park, but he had never thought that the whole soulmate thing might apply to him. And yet, when he made the conscious choice to connect to the only person he’d ever felt comfortable around, the signs were unmistakable: the sparks popping in and out of existence from where their hands met, the unmistakably synced beat of their hearts, the glow coming from within both of their chests.

Their eyes met.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley asked, incredulous. His lower lip quivered slightly.

“Crowley, I… I didn’t know, I..” Aziraphale steadied himself for a moment, and then lifted his other hand to Crowley’s face. He gently removed the demon’s sunglasses. He could feel Crowley’s breath.

“Angel… I didn’t think this could… are you sure?”

“As sure as I can be, my dear,” Aziraphale murmured. And then, before he could talk himself out of it, he kissed Crowley. When their lips met, more sparks flew, and. it was as if the world had suddenly come into focus, like everything had been sideways until this very moment.

Now, he thought, as he pulled back and looked into Crowley’s eyes, smiling softly, they were ready to face whatever came their way.


End file.
